Demon Child
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: Phoenix is Cole's daughter. Demons want her to be the new Source. Being 15, an orphan in the care of the Charmed Ones and coming into your mostly demonic powers is no easy task. COMPLETE sequel planned
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to America

Disclaimer: I own neither the Charmed Ones or their home or their powers or Cole. Phoenix is entirely my own creation as is her heritage and this story. Please read and review, but only positive feedback as I'm trying to juggle writing in between school and a job, and negative comments make me stressed.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to America  
  
Phoenix blinked as she opened her eyes. Rain lashed down on the cars windscreen. It was like back home except she wasn't home. She wasn't in the English countryside with its sparse houses and small schools. She was in San Francisco, America. Everywhere she looked there were lights and houses. But still this is where she had been born. Her mother had given birth at the age of 16 and when Phoenix was a year old she had moved them to England to 'stay away from bad memories'. Phoenix assumed this meant her father, a man she had never met, and didn't intend to. Her mother had said he had been a grown man at the time, a lawyer, and this made Phoenix feel sick. A few weeks ago a strange man had followed her home. In a small village like the one Phoenix had grown up in, a strange person is cause for concern. That following someone is the sort of thing that would cause a mother to raise the alarm to other parents but Phillipa had just gone quiet when her daughter told her. A fear had shown in her eyes. She was straight onto the phone, not to tell other parents but to arrange two plane tickets back to America. She and Phoenix had packed their bags and come here. Phoenix had received no explanation for her mother's actions. "Mum? Are you sure we're not lost?" asked Phoenix. "I'm sure honey," replied Phillipa, "Keep an eye out for a manor o.k.?" Phoenix sat up straight and looked out the window. She knew they had no hope of finding this manor in this weather. Phoenix let out a huge yawn and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she saw a man standing in the road, the same man that had followed her. "Mum?" she said. She looked at her mother, she had frozen, her mouth open in terror. "Mum!" Phoenix screamed. Her mother turned the steering wheel sharply to the right. The tires skidded on the wet road and the car went hurtling straight into the side of a building. Phoenix screamed and Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a jump, crying out her sisters' names. "Piper!! Paige!!" 


	2. Chapter 2 The Charmed Ones

**Disclaimer: ** I own neither the Charmed Ones or their home or their powers or Cole. Phoenix is entirely my own creation as is her heritage and this story. Please read and review, but only positive feedback as I'm trying to juggle writing in between school and a job, and negative comments make me stressed.

A/n: Sorry this took so long but I've got another fan fic going called The Fellowship in England (where I hail from) and it's really popular and I'm kinda on a roll. I don't know if they call police stations in America the same thing as they do in England so they're just police stations I this.

**Chapter 2 The Charmed Ones**

"Piper!! Paige!!" cried Phoebe. Sweat was streaming down her face. Her sisters Piper and Paige came rushing in, Piper was carrying baby Chris.

"What are you yelling for?" said a grouchy Piper.

"I think I had a premonition. There was this woman and a girl. They were in a car and someone or something stepped out in front of them. The car swerved and there was a crash. I think they might be dead."

"Look Pheebes, it's the middle of the night. We'll call Darryl in the morning and ask if there have been any accidents involving a woman and a girl, ok?" said Piper.

"Thanks Piper," said Phoebe. The sisters left. Phoebe rolled over and looked out of her window. She hoped the woman and the girl were alright.

Early next morning the phone rang. Piper was already in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. She was about to answer it when she heard Phoebe.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!"

'Ok, you get it,' thought Piper. Phoebe ran down the stairs and picked up the phone in the hallway.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Phoebe," came Darryl's voice.

"Oh Darryl, I've got something to ask you," said Phoebe.

"Not now. Look, I need you to come down the station with your sisters, it's important," he said and hung up. A confused Phoebe put the phone down and wandered into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" asked Piper

"It was Darryl, he wants us to go down to the station," replied Phoebe

"Why?" asked Paige, who had just walked in her red hair all messed up.

"Dunno, he's got something important to tell us apparently, I didn't even get chance to ask him about the car crash," said Phoebe.

"Well as soon as we've had breakfast, I'm sure Leo will orb us down there," said Piper, putting a plate in front of her oldest son, Wyatt who was sat at the breakfast bar.

"Goody," said Paige, "Hey, where's Chris?"

"He's gone to work with Daddy," said Piper.

"Huh?" said Paige.

"He's gone with Leo to see the Elders," explained Piper.

"Oh," said Paige, "Well I'll take Phoebe and Wyatt."

After breakfast was over, the Charmed Ones and Wyatt were ready to go.

"Leo!" shouted Phoebe. Piper's husband, Leo, orbed in having heard her shout.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need a lift do to the police station," said Piper.

"What for?" asked Leo

"We don't know but apparently it's important," replied Piper.

"Come on then," said Leo. Piper put her hand on her husbands arm and Leo and Paige orbed to the police station.

"Can I leave Chris with you?" asked Leo

"Yeah, why?" asked Piper

"One of my other charges is calling."

"Ok, Chrissy come to mommy," said Piper and she took the baby from her husband. Paige and Phoebe came up to them with Wyatt in Paige's arms.

"Ready to face whatever Darryl's got for us, natural or super?" asked Piper

"Ready!" said her sisters in unison.

"Don't do that," she said. The five turned as Leo orbed out and entered the police station.

They didn't have to look far to find Darryl. He was squatting in front of a teenage girl who had dark hair which looked like it was in the later stage of drying and was starting to curl. The girl had cuts on her face and was talking quietly to Darryl.

"Phoebe? Is that the girl from your premonition?" said Piper.

"She certainly looks like she's been in a car accident," said Phoebe. Darryl turned around and saw the witches. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi," he said

"Hey, who's that?" asked Phoebe, pointing at the girl

"Err, that's why I got you down here. Her name is Phoenix and she's something like your third cousin, twice removed. But you're her only living relatives," he said, quickly.

"Why can't her mom?" asked Phoebe.

"She died in a car crash last night, we think her dad's dead as well," said Darryl

'Poor thing,' thought Phoebe.

"Oh, dear, when was this?" asked Piper

"About four this morning," said Darryl, "Why?"

"But you had your premonition at," started Piper, to Phoebe

"Midnight! I told you we should have called," she said. Darryl was confused by this but shrugged it off.

"Look, whatever, you are only her only relatives, either you take her in or she goes to a group home," he said

"You mean an orphanage?" asked Piper

"Yeah, but we don't call 'em that any more," said Darryl

"Can we talk to her?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah, sure," said Darryl. The three sisters walked over to the girl, who looked thoroughly miserable.

"Hi," said Piper, "How you doing?" Phoenix looked up at Piper.

"I just lost my mum," she said, bitterly, "How'd you think I feel?"

"I have a rough idea," said Piper, "I lost my mom when I was a kid."

"Oh," said Phoenix.

"Phoenix, we have a choice and we think you should be a part of it," said Piper.

"What is it?"

"We can either take you home with us or you get put in an orphanage," said Phoebe. Phoenix looked up at the sisters with her brown eyes. She didn't want to go into an orphanage.

"I think we should take you home," said Piper. She knew there was a reason Phoebe had that premonition and it was best to keep Phoenix close by.

"I'd like that, after all you guys are family right?" said Phoenix. The sisters nodded. Darryl came up to the small group.

"Hey, made a decision yet?" he said

"Yes, we are going to take her home," said Piper.

"Oh, ok, I need a word with you, Piper," said Darryl.

"Ok," she said and handed Chris over to Phoebe. She followed Darryl into his office.

"What is it Darryl?" asked Piper as he shut the door.

"Ok, we know who Phoenix's father is," he said.

Meanwhile, outside in the waiting room, Phoebe and Paige were talking to Phoenix.

"Phoenix," said Phoebe, "Could you tell us what happened before the car accident?"

"I already told the police what happened, why do I need to tell you?" asked Phoenix.

"Err," said Phoebe, she couldn't tell Phoenix about her premonition without revealing herself as a witch.

Back in Darryl's office, He was trying to think of the best way to tell Piper.

"Well, who is he?" asked Piper, "Darryl?"

"We tracked down Phoenix's birth certificate," he said, "She was born here in America and her father's name was Turner. Cole Turner."

Finally it's finished. It'll take a while for the next chapter to come up but please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Wanted Child

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Charmed Ones or their home or their powers or Cole. Phoenix is entirely my own creation as is her heritage and this story. Please read and review, but only positive feedback as I'm trying to juggle writing in between school and a job, and negative comments make me stressed.

Chapter 3

Wanted child

"What," said Piper, "Cole Turner as in 'half-demon we already vanquished him' Cole Turner?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Darryl.

"How do you know?" asked Piper

"His signature was under the space for the father," said Darryl. He watched as Piper paced the office.

"Well, I guess that explains why you didn't ask all of us in, Phoebe would freak," she said.

"Are you sure you still want to take her?" asked Darryl.

"She's still family even if she is related to Cole," said Piper, "I'll take her but I'm not going to tell Phoebe or Paige."

"Phoenix says someone stepped in front of the car which caused her mom to swerve. Do you think it could have been a demon?"

"I don't know," said Piper, "If demons know about her, then maybe the Elders do. I'll get Leo to check with them."

"Thanks Piper, but I'll put an appeal out for any information anyway," said Darryl. He and Piper left the office. Phoenix was still sat down but had Wyatt on her knee and she was talking to him. Wyatt was laughing as Phoenix bounced him up and down.

"Ok, let's get your things Phoenix and take you home," said Piper.

"I'll call social services and get a social worker to come check on you guys on Monday," said Darryl.

"Thanks Darryl," said Piper. Two police officers came over carrying a suitcase and a backpack.

"Is this all you have?" asked Phoebe. Phoenix nodded.

"I spy a shopping spree on the horizon," said Phoebe. Piper took Chris off Phoebe and Paige picked up Wyatt. Phoebe picked the small suitcase and Phoenix picked up her backpack.

"Phoenix, what do you want doing with your mom's stuff?" asked Darryl. Phoenix stayed silent.

"Just send it over to the Manor and we'll sort through it," said Piper.

They left; the Charmed Ones had discovered a new member of their family.

Half an hour later, they arrived back at the Manor.

"Welcome home," said Phoebe.

"This is Halliwell Manor, it's been in the family for generations," said Piper, "You'll have our grandmother's old room and we'll redecorate it for you."

"Thank you," said Phoenix.

Piper opened the front door and watched as Phoenix gazed around in wonder. It was clear she loved this place. Phoebe dropped the suitcase by the sideboard and Paige put Wyatt in the playpen in the living room.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Piper, putting Chris in a Moses basket in the living room.

"Yes, please," said Phoenix. Piper led the way into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" asked Piper.

"Yes," said Phoenix. Piper pulled out the remains of Phoebe's birthday cake. She cut enough slices for everyone including Leo. She put Phoenix's slice on a plate and handed it to her.

"Who else lives here?" asked Phoenix

"Me, my sisters, my husband, Leo and my sons," said Piper, "Paige, Phoebe, we got cake." Paige and Phoebe came running in and grabbed their cake. Leo walked in after them.

"Oh, hi, Leo," said Piper, "I didn't hear you come in. Cake?"

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Phoenix, she is a cousin of ours and her mom just died so we are taking her in," said Phoebe, spraying Leo with chocolate crumbs.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Leo, looking at Piper.

"A word Leo?" said Piper. She led her husband into the living room.

"She's Cole's daughter," said Piper.

"What?"

"Cole as in the demon. Her mom was our cousin and she died in a car crash. I think it may have been a demon which made her mom swerve into a wall," explained Piper

"Does Phoebe know about Cole?" asked Leo

"Hell no, she'd freak out," said Piper, "Look you get up to the Elders and ask them what they know about this kid and if demon's know about her," said Piper.

"Hey what's with all the whispering?" asked Phoebe

"Darryl thinks demons or warlocks might have been after Phoenix and her mom, so I asked Leo to go ask the Elders," said Piper.

"Well, we were going to take Phoenix up to the attic and look her up on the family tree," said Phoebe.

"Sounds good to me," said Paige, "Make her feel part of the family."

"Ok, I'll come with you," said Piper, "You go."

Leo orbed out. Phoenix walked in.

"Where's Leo," she asked.

"Oh, he just left," said Piper.

"I didn't hear the door," said Phoenix.

"Err, he went out the conservatory door," said Phoebe, noticing it was open.

"Well, to the attic," said Piper. Phoebe led the way up to the attic. Paige quickly orbed up and moved the Book of Shadows to her room. She rejoined the group at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where did you go?" asked Phoenix

"Err, bathroom," said Paige.

Phoebe opened the door and led them in. She opened a chest and pulled out the family tree. She opened it out on the floor. Paige, Piper and Phoenix watched.

"Here's your mom, Phillipa Halliwell born 13th August 1973, we'll have to update this. Oh and here's you. Phoenix Halliwell born 28th May 1989," said Phoebe.

"Let me see," said Phoenix. She knelt by Phoebe and traced the line from her grandparents down. She seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"I had sort of hoped that my dad was on here, but he's not," said Phoenix

"Maybe your mom didn't tell anyone so he couldn't be added to the family tree," said Phoebe.

That night.....

All Phoenix's belongings had been unpacked into drawers and wardrobes. A small bear and a photo of her and her mum had been found in the bottom of her backpack along with a few books that Phoenix had managed to bring. Everything else had been left behind. The photo was on her bedside table, the bear in the bed and the books on the windowsill. Phoenix herself was asleep in bed when Leo orbed back to the Manor.

"About time," said Piper

"Ok, I found out about Phoenix," said Leo, "The Elders think we should tell Phoebe."

"Tell me what?" asked Phoebe

"Screw them," said Piper.

"Tell me what?" shouted Phoebe

"Well, Phoenix, her dad is..." Piper tried to avoid saying it.

"Cole is her father," said Leo.

"What?" said Paige

"Cole as in Cole I dated Cole?" asked Phoebe. Piper nodded.

"Oh, my god," said Phoebe

"Whoa," said Paige.

"What's more, the Elders think that Demons may want her to be the new Source, that's why one stepped in front of the car which made them crash. To kill Phillipa and take Phoenix, thankfully someone saw them and called the cops," said Leo.

"So we have to take a part-demon child into this house and protect her?" said Paige.

"Not just to save the world but because she's family. It's not her fault who her dad is," said Leo, "Can you handle it Phoebe?"

"I think so," she said.

"The Elders think we should tell Phoenix, where is she?" asked Leo

"Sleeping at last. She was crying earlier," said Piper, "We'll tell her in the morning."

As Phoebe got changed for bed that night she thought about what she had had with Cole. He had loved her so much.

'_How can I live with the daughter he had never mentioned?_' she thought. She remembered how familiar Phoenix's eyes had seemed when she had first seen her.

'_Could I look at her in the morning and see Cole looking back at me? Could I live with that? Why hadn't he mentioned her, even dropped a hint?_' Phoebe shook her head; she'd think it over in the morning. For now, Phoenix was her cousin and needed protecting from demons. Just like Wyatt and Chris needed protecting. Phoebe climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A/n: Chapter 4 in progress please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets come out

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long but I just found out that my great-grandmother died so I've been lacking the incentive to write.

Chapter 4

Secrets come out

Phoenix woke early for a Sunday morning. Her dreams had haunted her with memories of what happened. The weird guy with the green face that had stepped out in front of the car, his evil grin was burnt into her mind. She was never going to forget that. The sun was already streaming in through the window and she could hear someone in the kitchen. She slowly got up and looked around. She remembered that she was in America and was in the care of her cousins, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was Piper. She was wearing a bathrobe over her pyjamas. She had Wyatt and Chris in baby-chairs and had some bacon in a frying pan.

"Good morning," said Piper, "Hungry?" Phoenix nodded.

"You're up kinda early," said Piper.

"So are you," said Phoenix. Piper laughed and placed a plate in front of Phoenix with some eggs and bacon. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell!" said Wyatt. Phoenix grinned and carried on eating as Piper answered the door. It was Darryl.

"Hi," he said, "I just brought over everything of Phillipa's stuff."

"Thanks Darryl," said Piper as Phoenix put her plate in the sink.

"Hey," said Piper, "Darryl just brought over your mom's things."

"Caffeine," said a voice. It was Phoebe, still in her pyjamas. "I need caffeine!" she said.

"Ok, queen of the zombies," said Piper and poured a mug of coffee for Phoebe. She handed it to her and Phoebe sat down opposite Phoenix. After the first gulp, her eyes focused on Phoenix. Her suspicions were confirmed. They were Cole's eyes. She put the coffee down and looked away from Phoenix. Paige walked in, already dressed, and shortly followed by Leo.

"Well," said Piper, "As seen as we're all here. I think we should tell her. Pheebes?" Phoebe nodded.

"What's going on?" asked Phoenix, her English accent standing out against their American ones.

"We know who your dad is. Was actually," said Leo.

"What do you mean?" said Phoenix.

"He's dead. His name was Cole Turner and he was half-demon," said Piper.

"Half-demon? What are you guys? Some kind of witches?" said Phoenix

"Yes, we're called the Charmed Ones," said Phoebe.

"The Charmed Ones? My mum told me that one day, three powerful sister-witches would be here to destroy all evil," said Phoenix, "I thought she was just kidding. Do you really have powers?"

'_She's taking it well,_' thought Piper, nodding.

"I can freeze time and blow things up," said Piper.

"I can have premonitions and I can levitate," said Phoebe.

"And I can do this," said Paige, she held out her hands, "Book of Shadows." The book appeared in her hands.

"What's that?" asked Phoenix.

"It's called a Book of Shadows. It has spells and information about demons in it," explained Piper.

"Is my dad in there?" asked Phoenix. Paige opened it on the page for Balthazar (sp?) and handed it to Phoenix. There was a lot written on the page by Phoebe. There was a picture of him in his human form. She also noticed a few small pictures of him with Phoebe.

"Is this you?" she asked Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.

"I was actually married to him once," said Phoebe.

"So you're kinda like my step-mum," said Phoenix.

"Yeah," said Phoebe, "Look there's a reason we're telling you this. The Elders, who are these guys who watch over the earth, think that all the Demons want you to become the new Source of All Evil. You're part demon, part mortal and part witch which means you're highly coveted."

"But I'm not evil," said Phoenix.

"The demons will try to turn you evil. That's why we're going to protect you," said Phoebe.

"They're also going to help you when you receive your powers," said Leo, "I'm going to be your whitelighter, kinda like a guardian angel."

"Really? What powers do you have?" asked Phoenix.

"I can orb," said Leo and he demonstrated by orbing from one side of the room to the other, "I can also heal people."

"So, I'm going to receive powers like you guys?" said Phoenix

"Yep, you're probably going to inherit some demonic powers from Cole like I did from my dad," said Paige, "I'm actually Piper and Phoebe's half-sister, my dad was a whitelighter like Leo so I inherited the power to orb."

"When will I get my powers?" asked Phoenix.

"It's impossible to tell but they should be showing up soon because you're a teenager," said Phoebe.

"I think we need to focus on something like the fact Phoenix is still school-age," said Piper, "The new school year doesn't start for a week so maybe we should enroll her at school?"

"I think it's a great idea," said Phoebe.

"Hold on," said Paige, "in case you're forgetting, a social worker is coming tomorrow. Let's find out if she's going to stay with us before we enroll her anywhere."

"Oh, yeah," said Piper, "Well, Phoenix, do you want to come see my club?"

"You have a club?" said Phoenix

"Yeah, it's called P3 and I need help setting up for tonight," said Piper, "Now go get dressed." Suddenly Phoenix vanished.

"Oh my god!" said Phoebe recognizing it as the demonic power Shimmering.

"Phoenix?!" yelled Piper, hoping she was still in the house. She heard a scream and a door slammed. Phoenix came running downstairs.

"Are you alright?" said Piper.

"I think so. What was that?" said Phoenix.

"It's called Shimmering. It's a demonic power. You can disappear and then reappear somewhere else," said Leo.

"Like orbing for bad guys?" said Phoenix

"That's one way of putting it," said Leo, "Just try not to get excited as that seemed to trigger your Shimmer."

"Ok," said Phoenix.

Half an hour later....

Phoenix came down the stairs wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with a leather jacket.

"You ok?" asked Piper.

"Yeah," said Phoenix, "This jacket was my mum's, one of her things I've decided to keep. We can give the rest to charity or something."

"Sounds good, now c'mon," said Piper. Carrying Chris, Piper led the way out to the car. She put Chris in his car seat and Phoenix got in the back.

"So what kind of club is it?" asked Phoenix.

"The kind with lots of music and plenty of drinks," said Piper, "I've had it for years. I bought it when my older sister Prue was alive..." she stopped. Talking about Prue was still painful.

"In the Book of Shadows, it said my dad had been vanquished, what does that mean?" asked Phoenix

"He's been destroyed," said Piper, "He was evil and kept trying to destroy us, I mean, the Charmed Ones. Oh, here we are." She pulled into the car park for P3 and switched off the engine. Phoenix got out.

"Wow," she said, "This place looks cool."

"Yeah, I know," said Piper, lifting Chris out of his car seat. She led the way inside and down the stairs to the bar.

"This place is awesome," said Phoenix.

"Well, I've got to check the accounts so could you sort out the chairs for me," said Piper, using her free hand to point at some stools on the bar.

"Sure." Piper went into the office. Phoenix took the stools off the bar and set them on the floor.

"Phoenix, daughter of Balthazar," said a gruff voice. Phoenix froze. She slowly turned around and came face to face with the green-faced demon that had made her mum crash.

"You're coming with me," he said. 'Piper help,' thought Phoenix. The demon was surprised when Phoenix disappeared from right in front of him. Phoenix had shimmered into the office.

"Piper," she said. Piper looked up.

"Phoenix? What's going on? I didn't hear you come in," said Piper.

"I shimmered in here. He's here. The guy, the demon that made my mum crash," said Phoenix. A crash came from the bar.

"Where are you, daughter of Balthazar?" roared the demon. Piper ran into the bar. The demon had smashed nearly all the glasses.

"Hey," said Piper. The demon faced her and saw Phoenix standing behind her.

"She's coming with me, woman," said the demon.

"No she's not and my name is Piper," said Piper before blowing him up.

"Whoa, that was a close one," said Phoenix, "I reckon I've cracked this Shimmering thing. I just have to think of where I want to be and I go."

"Try not to use it too often. That's how they track you, when you use your power," warned Piper, "Leo!!" Leo orbed in.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Demon but I got him," said Piper, "Look, take Phoenix and Chris home while I clean up and get Paige to go down the store and get fifty glasses, I think that's how many were broken."

"Right," said Leo, "Come on Phoenix." He took Chris in one arm and held onto Phoenix with the other and orbed out. Piper looked at the mess on the floor.

"God, I hate demons," she said.

Phoenix stumbled and fell to her knees when she arrived back at Halliwell Manor.

"I think I prefer shimmering," she said.

"It takes a while to get used to," said Leo, "Phoebe! Paige!" The two sisters came out of the kitchen. Phoebe was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Paige was wearing the same red skirt and black sweater as earlier.

"What's up Leo?" asked Paige

"Demon attack at the club," said Leo, "It was looking for Phoenix."

"It called me the daughter of Balthazar and everything. It even knew my name," said Phoenix.

"Piper got it though," said Leo, "Look Phoebe take Chris and Paige, you need to get down the store and get about fifty glasses to replace the ones the demon broke."

"Ok," said Phoebe, "Chrissy come to Aunt Phoebe." She took Chris and Leo orbed out. Paige grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Pheebes," she said, "Try to get everything Wicca out the house. Social Services won't let Phoenix stay with us if they think we're part of cult."

"Our grandmother locked the door when we were children and lost the key. We've never been able to open it," said Phoebe, in fake surprise.

"Good one but they won't fall for it," said Paige.

"What if there was no visible way into the attic," said Phoebe, "Like there was no door?"

"Wouldn't that be personal gain?" asked Paige

"Not if it's so we can keep Phoenix safe," said Phoebe.

"I like your thinkin' sis," said Paige.

"Yeah, it's tough being the smart one," said Phoebe. Paige left the house.

"Phoenix," said Phoebe, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," said Phoenix. Phoebe put Chris in the Moses basket in the living room where Wyatt was in the playpen. She led Phoenix into the conservatory. Phoenix sat down on one of the chairs.

"Did... did Cole know about you?" asked Phoebe. The question had been plaguing her all day.

"Mum said Dad didn't know about me," replied Phoenix, "She said he would have tried to get full custody of me and leave her with nothing."

"Makes sense," said Phoebe, "He would have turned you into the Source, had you trained as a demon. The Source then would have you kill your own mother."

"What? I'd never do that," said Phoenix, shocked.

"Yeah but you probably wouldn't have known she was your mother," said Phoebe, "Chances are you'd have been told she was dead."

"Oh," said Phoenix, "Phoebe, what was my dad like? When he was good?"

"He was lovely. He was really nice and sweet," said Phoebe, she had seen this coming, "I knew you'd ask about him."

"I'm just curious about him. I've got a half of me I've never known and I want to know as much as possible," said Phoenix.

"Hey, Phoenix, do you like cooking?" asked Phoebe, "It's just I've found my Gram's old recipe for cookies and I thought you'd like to do it."

"Will you help me?" asked Phoenix.

"Of course," said Phoebe, "We can make it a step-mom/step-daughter thing."

Back at P3, Piper had finally cleared up all the glass. Paige came down the stairs carrying a box of glasses.

"Hey sis," said Paige, "Whoa, that demon wasn't happy."

"You're telling me," said Piper, "I had to clear it all up myself. It's Sunday and the cleaning crew have the day off. How's Phoenix?"

"Not enjoying orbing. I left her with Phoebe," said Paige, "Phoebe thinks she's responsible for Phoenix cos she was married to Cole."

"Phoenix is a sweet girl," said Piper, "She and Phoebe are going to get along great."

"Yeah," said Paige, "Phoebe said she's going to put a spell on the attic door so the Social Worker doesn't see it. No visible sign of entry, no problem."

"Sneaky," said Piper, "Now help me with these trash bags."

End of this chapter. Next couple of chapters will be better. Wow, I'm taking this bad. I haven't even seen my great-grandmother for like a year. She didn't even remember me!! If you're reviewing please put "Back to school- 6th September" in it to remind me that I'm going into year 11 soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Powers emerge

Disclaimer: if I owned Charmed would I be writing a disclaimer?? Also Chris wouldn't have died!!

A/n: Warning-this has a bit of swearing in it. Also thanks to JanaRose for reviewing me. Yeah Cole is a bit scary but still he's quite interesting and kinda hot, but that's just my opinion.

Chapter 5

Powers emerge

Piper woke Phoenix early next morning.

"Phoenix? Come on. Wake up," she said, gently shaking the girls shoulder. Phoenix screwed up her face. She had been up in the attic most of the night, reading about her dad in the Book of Shadows. Piper couldn't blame her. The truth had been kept from her for fifteen years.

"Why do I have to get up?" mumbled Phoenix

"Because I want you clean, fed and dressed by the time the social worker gets here," said Piper, checking her watch, "Which is in a little over an hour. Now get up." Phoenix slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Quarter to eight," said Piper.

"Shit," said Phoenix, "I've been asleep for three hours."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be up in the attic that late at night," said Piper. She left the room and hurried up to the attic where Phoebe and Paige were waiting.

"Ready?" asked Phoebe, "I've got the spell."

"Yep," said Piper.

"_Hide this door until tonight,_

_Remove it from our sight,_" chorused the sisters and the door vanished and was replaced by a wall that matched the rest of the wall.

"Ok, breakfast," said Piper.

Phoenix hummed a song to herself as she got out the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and one around her hair. She went into her room. She thought she saw something move in the shadow of the wardrobe but when she checked there was nothing. Brushing it aside as a trick of her imagination, Phoenix dried herself and put on clean jeans and a white t-shirt. She tried to brush her hair but it was too stubborn today. She eventually gave up and went downstairs to the kitchen. There she found the Halliwell family in full pandemonium (chaos if you didn't know). Phoebe was arguing with Paige over who got the last cup of coffee, Piper had Wyatt on one hip and tried to serve breakfast at the same time and Leo was trying to get Chris to quiet down. Phoenix took care of the Phoebe-Paige problem by taking the last cup of coffee and then she took Wyatt off Piper and turned off the radio. Chris fell silent as did Phoebe and Paige. Phoenix turned to face them, taking a sip of the coffee.

"What?" she said, looking at their dumb-founded faces.

"Who wanted what?" said Piper.

By nine o'clock, everyone was fed, dressed and clean. Well except maybe Wyatt who had insisted on throwing his food everywhere instead of eating it and was now refusing to cooperate with Piper who was trying to get him dressed. Paige was trying to clean the kitchen and Phoenix was nervous. They had trusted her with a secret and the last thing she wanted to do was shimmer in front of a social worker or have any new powers show up. The door bell rang. Wyatt stopped struggling long enough for Piper to get a t-shirt and jeans on him. Phoebe yelled, "I'll get it. I'll get it." She ran and opened the door. Phoenix looked out of the living room at the front door. A tall, stern man with graying hair stood there, frowning at Phoebe. Phoenix gulped. She'd better start packing for the orphanage.

"Halliwell?" said the man.

"Yep," said Phoebe, "I'm Phoebe."

"Rogers," said the man, "Clark Rogers. I'm from Social Services. I'm here to assess your ability to care for the minor, Phoenix Turner."

"Oh, you must have read her birth certificate," said Phoebe, "She usually goes by the name Halliwell."

"The certificate names her as Turner and so it shall remain," said Clark.

"Come in," said Phoebe. He stepped inside and looked around the hall way.

"Who owns this residence?" he asked

"My grandmother left it to me and my sisters," said Phoebe, "Everyone's in the living room. Follow me." Phoenix sat down on the sofa, her stomach twisting itself in knots. Clark entered and looked around. Leo wasn't there. He had explained that he was actually dead and couldn't have Social Services asking questions.

"Who are you?" he said to Piper.

"I'm Piper Halliwell," said Piper.

"Ok, I need to know the names of everyone who lives here," said Clark.

"Well, I do," said Piper, "And then there's Phoebe. Our sister Paige Matthews lives here too and my sons, Wyatt and Chris." Clark wrote down the names.

"Paige Matthews?" he said, "Didn't you used to work at social services?"

"Yes," she said, "I did."

"Well, I have to run all your names through a police check," said Clark, "Its procedure. Now I need to look around the house." Phoebe led him into the kitchen and Paige sighed with relief.

"I know Clark," she said, "He's a nice guy really. Everything should be ok."

After about an hour of looking round the house and asking Piper, Phoebe and Paige questions, Clark asked to speak to Phoenix.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Phoenix nodded. Paige watched nervously from the other side of the shut door. One wrong answer from Phoenix and she'd be sent to a group home.

"How are they treating you?" asked Clark.

"Good, Piper showed me the club she owns yesterday," said Phoenix.

"Have you noticed any strange behaviour on their part?" he asked

"No," said Phoenix, "They seem completely normal."

"Is anything bothering you?"

"Nope," said Phoenix.

"Well, I think everything is in order," said Clark. He reached into his pocket and took out a small card.

"If you notice anything strange or they treat you badly, call this number," he said, handing it to her. He left the room and saw Paige and Phoebe standing, watching him.

"I'll get back to you in a few days about your police checks," he said and showed himself out.

"Phew," said Phoebe, "I thought Phoenix had mentioned something about Wicca." She laughed at the thought.

"We should be ok," said Paige, "None of us have a dangerous past that they know about."

Three days later, the phone rang.

"Phone," said Wyatt and Phoenix laughed at him. Phoenix had settled in well and the cuts on her face had faded. Piper grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ms Halliwell? It's Clark Rogers."_

"Oh, hello, Mr. Rogers."

"_I was just calling to inform you that you passed the police checks. You and your sisters are Phoenix's legal guardians now."_

"That's great news. Thank you."

"_I also discovered that your sister, Phoebe, was married to Phoenix's father Cole Turner. Is this true?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, I was just curious. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye." Piper put down the phone and yelled at the top of her voice.

"We got Phoenix!" she yelled, causing Paige to orb down to her, "She's staying!" Phoenix came in carrying Wyatt.

"I'm staying?" she said, "Yes!" Piper gave Phoenix a hug, causing Wyatt to start squirming as he got crushed between his mum and cousin.

"Did you hear that, Wyatt?" said Piper, taking him from Phoenix, "Phoenix is staying!"

"Fi, stay," he said, trying to say Phoenix's name.

"This is great!" said Phoenix, throwing her hands in the air. Energy had formed around her hands as her excitement built. When she threw her hands in the air, energy balls were thrown at the walls.

"What the?!" said Piper.

"Looks like another power has shown itself," said Paige.

"I need to stop getting excited," said Phoenix. There was a crash in the basement.

"What was that?" said Piper. Wyatt started crying. Chris' screams came through the baby monitor.

"Something is not right," said Paige. Clutching Wyatt to her chest, Piper crept towards the basement door. Voices were coming through the door. She beckoned to Paige and Phoenix to follow her. She slowly opened the door. Three people were stood in the basement. They saw Piper and Phoenix.

"Look!" said one, "The child of Balthazar!"

"Uh-oh," said Phoenix. Her fear made energy form around her hands.

"Push the energy from your hands towards them," said Piper. Phoenix concentrated and threw the energy balls, destroying two of the demons. Piper successfully destroyed the remaining demon with her powers. She shut the door and calmed Wyatt.

"This really sucks," said Phoenix, "I can't use my powers without them following me."

"It's tough," said Piper, "But we'll find a way around it."

"Hey, at least something good happened," said Paige.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Phoebe," said Phoenix.

"You two are getting along well aren't you," said Piper

"Of course Phoebe's great," said Phoenix, "She's told me every good thing about my..." Phoenix stopped. She knew it was a bad time to mention her father.

"Hello!" rang Phoebe's voice, breaking the awkward silence.

"Pheeb!" said Wyatt, clapping his hands. Piper, Paige and Phoenix went into the entrance hall and saw Phoebe closing the door behind her, carrying a vase of flowers in one arm.

"More flowers from Jason?" said Piper.

"Yeah," said Phoebe.

"He's keen but then again he's hot," said Paige.

"Do you mind? That's my boyfriend," said Phoebe

"And your boss," Piper said.

"Do you have to remind me every time I mention him?" asked Phoebe

"We've got great news!" said Phoenix

"What is it, sweetie?" said Phoebe

"Two things; don't call me sweetie and you passed the police check. I'm staying," said Phoenix

"Oh, that's great," said Phoebe, giving Phoenix a hug.

"I've also discovered another power, energy balls," said Phoenix.

"Won't demons..." started Phoebe

"Oh, we already got them," said Piper, "So to celebrate Phoenix's staying with us, I suggest we go out to dinner!"

"Piper! Are you passing on an opportunity to cook?" said Phoebe

"Yes," said Piper, "And tomorrow, I'm taking Phoenix clothes shopping so we can get some nice stuff fro school. I'm getting you enrolled before the new semester." Phoenix smiled at Piper.

"Leo!" said Phoebe. Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Phoenix is staying so we're going out for dinner," said Piper, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, that's great," said Leo, "The Elders are impressed at how quickly Phoenix is learning to control her powers especially as they're all demonic so far." Phoenix blushed.

"Ah, they're too kind," said Phoenix.

"Oh believe me, I think they're just doing this to stay on your good side," said Piper, "You won't believe the trouble they caused when Leo and I wanted to marry."

Yet another crappy chapter but it gets better, I hope.


	6. Chapter 6 The start of it all

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed for the hundredth time. (Why did Chris have to die?)

A/n: Ok, everything is starting to get rolling. More demonic powers for all ye Charmed faithful Ok, I need to stop mixing these midnight writings with sugar.

Chapter 6

The start of it all

"Hey, Turner! Why don't you bring yourself over her and turn a trick on me!" leered Chad. Phoenix cringed. It had been six weeks since her mum had died and now she was stuck in this awful High School with Chad taunting her each and every day. He had been horrible since he found out she had a crush on him. She couldn't help it. He had longish brown hair and deep brown eyes; he looked like a younger version of Orlando Bloom. He even walked past the Manor at weekends and yelled stuff at her. She could hear it from the attic where she was teaching herself to control her powers.

"Go away Chad," she said.

"No chance Turner," said Chad.

"For the final time its Halliwell," she said, angrily.

"Only cos your mom was a slut and didn't want your dad to find out," yelled Chad, "I heard he was married wasn't he?" Phoenix stormed off away from him. He just laughed at her with his friends. She slumped against her locker and sank to her knees. She hated it here but it was the only school that could take her. She considered truanting but that would cause more problems. She let her tears fall down her face as she longed for her mum. Longed for the carefree days they had lived in England. Kids here teased her for her accent and her strange family. Some people said she was lying when she said she was related to Prue Halliwell. All the teachers remembered Prue, ideal student and head cheerleader.

"Hey Phoenix," said a voice Phoenix knew. She looked up to see her friend, Madison. Madison had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Mads," she said, "What's happening?"

"Well," said Madison, sitting next to Phoenix, "Aside from having my ass grabbed by Chad 'Sir Fine-alot' Michaels, nothing." Phoenix laughed at the nickname they had come up with for Chad.

"You look really pretty when you smile," said Madison.

"You're just saying that cos you're my friend," said Phoenix, wiping tears away with her hand, "Phoebe tells me that all the time."

"It's true," said Madison, "If you smiled once in a while around Chad..."

"If I smiled in front of Chad, he'd probably think he had a chance of getting his leg over," said Phoenix. The bell rang.

"C'mon," said Madison, "Time for Algebra. I'll protect you from the evil Chad Michaels!!" (A/n: I made up Chad but loosely based him on Draco Malfoy who I also don't own.) Phoenix laughed and wished she could tell Madison that she was part-witch and part-demon. As they passed Chad and the rest of the jocks, the usual comments were hurled.

"Hey look guys, two for one!"

"Hey girls, come here and put your arms around a real man!!"

"Oh, look Phoenix," said Madison, "It's the saurer (foul one)!" Phoenix laughed again as Madison hurled an insult in Elvish that she had got off the internet. Now it was Phoenix's turn.

"Chad, lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina (Your ugly and your mother dresses you funny)," she said softly, "Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc)."

"They're girlfriends look like they are one," whispered Madison which made Phoenix laugh all the way to Algebra while leaving Chad and his friends dumbfounded. Those two always spoke in that language. They never understood what was said. Phoenix was still smiling when she got home. There was a note from Piper on the fridge:

'_Gone shopping with Paige, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe home at around five. Be good.'_

Phoenix smiled and got a soda out of the fridge. She went into the living room and checked the TV. Nothing on so she turned on the stereo. It was Fatman Scoop. She liked his music. He made great music for a victory dance. The song was 'It takes Scoop'. (A/n: I don't own Fatman Scoop I was just listening to him when writing this.) She stood on the sofa and danced around, singing into her unopened soda can. She had the song on repeat so it was still playing half an hour later when Phoebe came home, with more flowers from Jason. She put her stuff down and joined Phoenix in her dance. When the song finished, Phoebe turned off the stereo.

"What's with the victory dance?" she asked.

"Oh, I just got back at Chad again," replied Phoenix, opening her can and taking a sip.

"More Elvish?"

"Hell yeah. What else?"

"Did you know that elves actually exist?"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. They're not your tall, sexy elves from Lord of the Rings though."

"Damn. I have no hope of bagging a mortal so there goes my other option," said Phoenix.

"We're back," said Piper entering the house, "Phoenix, you've got a friend to see you. It's a guy!"

"What are you talking about?!" said Phoenix. She left the living room and saw Chad stood in the hallway.

"Hello, Turner," he said, "How's it hanging?"

"Get out," said Phoenix.

"No, I like this place. I think I'll hang around," he said, brushing past Phoenix into the living room. Phoenix followed him.

"Hi," said Phoebe, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chad Michaels," said Chad. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"The Chad Michaels?! I didn't know you and Phoenix were friends," she said.

"We're..." started Phoenix

"Best buddies," said Chad, putting an arm round Phoenix's shoulder, "So where's your room?" He turned and headed up the stairs. Phoenix followed him. He walked along the corridor and found a door that said 'Phoenix's room' on it. He entered it before Phoenix could stop him. Her room had changed. It was now yellow with posters on the wall and the furniture was modern. She even had her own TV-Video combo.

"Nice room," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Phoenix. Chad smiled and grabbed her. He literally smashed his mouth against hers. Phoenix was shocked. She pushed him away. He fell back and landed on her bed.

"Easy Turner," he said.

"What did you that for?" she shouted.

"I'm the most popular guy in school and I need to have the sexiest girl as my girlfriend," he said.

"You want me for my looks?" said Phoenix.

"Yeah," said Chad, "What else?"

"You better hope that Piper's husband doesn't find you here," warned Phoenix, "He'd kill you if he knew." This was true; Leo had voiced what he thought of Chad the first time he saw him.

"Come on Turner," said Chad, "You know you want me. What do you say we lock the door and..." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She got so mad that when she threw a punch at him, a new power revealed itself. Chad was on fire!

"Shit!" she yelled, knowing demons would be able to track her now, "Leo! Piper! Help!" Piper and Leo came running in. Piper quickly froze Chad and the flames.

"Paige, get some water now!" she yelled. Paige orbed up with a pitcher of water and threw it over Chad, putting out the flames and ending the time freeze.

"How did you do that?" spluttered Chad at Phoenix, "What are you? A witch?"

"We need to fix his memory," said Phoenix.

"Err," started Paige, "Ok, I got it! _Powers and secrets seen, a mortals mind is where it lies, help him through his agony, take away the flamin memory._" Chad blinked.

"Why am I wet?" he said.

"That's what happens when you try it on with my cousin," said Piper, "Now get out and don't let me catch you near her again." Chad nodded and ran as fast as he could. The door slammed behind him.

"That was a close one," said Phoenix.

"Honey, I'm sorry," said Paige, "If I had known he was one of them jocks who give you a hard time, I wouldn't have let him in."

"We've got bigger problems anyway," said Phoenix, "I used my powers. Demons will be on their way."

"Oh god," said Piper, "Stay here; we'll go get Wyatt and Chris. Paige, go get Phoebe."

"Right," said Paige. The three left and Phoenix was left alone.

"Nice going Chad," she said to herself, "You just put the world in danger!"

"You got that right," said a voice behind her. Phoenix turned around. There were four demons stood behind her.

"Leo!!" she yelled. A demon threw an energy ball at her and she flew across the room. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. The demon seized her by the collar of her t-shirt and shimmered out. Leo orbed in just in time to see the other three shimmer.

"Piper!" he shouted, running down the stairs.

"What's wrong Leo?" said Piper, "What was that noise we heard?"

"Demons!" said Leo, "They got Phoenix."


	7. Chapter 7 The new Source

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed blah blah blah. You get it by now.

A/n: This is supposed to be a short chapter.

Chapter 7

The New Source

Phoenix was flung across the stone chamber. The demon was losing patience. Why didn't she shimmer?

"C'mon, you stubborn wench!" he yelled, "Use your powers!"

"Not...a...chance...pal," said Phoenix, "I know what you're planning. I'm not using my powers."

"Ok then," he said, "If you won't use them against me. I know someone you will." He shimmered out. What was he planning? Phoenix got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. This had been going on for hours. And he wasn't giving up. The demon shimmered back with someone. Phoenix did a double-take. No it couldn't be him, he was dead! Standing before her was Cole Turner.

"No, it can't be you!" she said, "You're dead. The Charmed Ones. They vanquished you!"

"So you're my daughter," said Cole, "I must say you're quite a disappointment. Yes, Jake here told me all about you. You know what you are? You're weak like your mother!"

"You leave her alone!" shouted Phoenix.

"Stubborn like her too," said Cole, "You hate me don't you? Well, come on. Give me your best shot." What Phoenix didn't see was Jake, the demon, mouthing the words Cole was saying behind him.

"C'mon you weakling!" said Cole, "Give me your best shot." Phoenix threw an energy ball at Cole. He flew across the room and fell to the floor. But he wasn't Cole anymore. He was someone else, another man. Jake laughed loudly.

"You are so gullible," he said.

"What happened to him? Who is he?" said Phoenix.

"Just some homeless guy I found. I put a glamour on him so he looked like Balthazar," said Jake, "You just killed an innocent! You used your powers for evil!"

"No, I didn't mean to," said Phoenix, "You tricked me!"

"Doesn't change a damn thing, sweetheart or should I say master?" said Jake. Phoenix groaned as something deep inside her brain took over her senses. This is what the Charmed Ones had feared would happen. She was becoming evil.


	8. Chapter 8 The truth

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

A/n: This is going to be another short chapter but this is what's happening whilst Phoenix is being beaten up by Jake.

Chapter 8

The truth

Phoebe was panicking.

"What do we do? What do we do?" she said, wringing her hands.

"Calm down, there has to be something we can do," said Piper.

"She's been taken to the Underworld. What can we do?" said Paige.

"Paige! Not helping!" said Piper, "I think we need to check the book. See if it says anything that may help."

"Like what?" said Paige.

"I don't know but something is saying check the book," said Piper. She and her sisters ran up the stairs to the attic.

"Ok," said Piper, she looked up, "Grams, Mom, Prue any help would be great." A wind blew and the book opened up on a page they had seen many times before. The page read Séance. There was a spell which would contact the dead.

"How's that useful?" asked Paige.

"Maybe someone wants to speak to us," said Phoebe. Piper quickly gathered the objects needed.

"Ok, ready?" she said. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"_Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us,_" they chanted. A spirit appeared in the circle of candles.

"Hi," said Piper, "Who are you?"

"My name is Phillipa. Phillipa Halliwell," said the spirit.

"Oh my god, you're Phoenix's mom," said Paige.

"And you must be my cousins who took such good care of my little girl," said Phillipa.

"Oh it's no biggie," said Paige.

"What is a biggie is the fact that Phoenix has been kidnapped by demons," said Piper.

"I know, that's why I moved the pages of the book to this page," replied Phillipa, "There is something I need to tell you that may help."

"What is it?" asked Phoebe.

"I lied when I said Cole didn't know about Phoenix. That is the cause of her hatred for her demonic side," said Phillipa, "She thought he didn't care so she hates him. I believe if someone explained to her the truth that hatred would disappear and she could become good again."

"What do you mean become good again?" said Piper.

"I have seen it," said Phillipa, "Phoenix accidentally killed an innocent now the demonic part of her is surfacing. She has become evil. You need to tell her the truth."

"No, as witches she'll think it's a trick," said Phoebe, "If someone evil told her, she would believe them."

"Maybe you could summon Cole," said Phillipa.

"He's dead," said Piper.

"I know but he had a soul," said Phillipa, "I'm suggesting a séance with Cole for Phoenix."

"Good idea," said Piper, "But he stays strictly spirit, ok?"

"I will tell him," said Phillipa.

"But how will we lure her here?" said Phoebe.

"How about we leave Wyatt up here by himself?" said Paige.

"What? Leave my boy here to be stolen by some crazed new Source of all Evil?" shouted Piper.

"No, silly. We set up the séance with Cole then leave Wyatt here," said Phoebe, "When Phoenix gets here, and we can orb Wyatt out and leave her to talk to Cole."

"I knew you were the smart one for a reason," said Piper.

"Goodbye my cousins," said Phillipa, "I trust you." She disappeared.

"Right," said Paige "Let's summon a demon soul."

A/n: Sob, next chapter is gonna be the last!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 The end?

Disclaimer: I don't have time to write a disclaimer. I don't own Charmed.

A/n: This was written as and when inspiration hit. It was either this or the Olympics. Go Kelly Holmes!!!

Chapter 9

The end?

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide,_" chanted the three sisters. Nothing happened.

"Geez, you'd think Cole would jump at the chance to see you, Phoebe," said Piper, "But he just ain't coming."

"Maybe we should be more specific about who we want," suggested Paige.

"Good thinkin'," said Piper, "He probably doesn't know that we want him."

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to us, we summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide,_

_Beloved spirit Cole,_

_We seek your guidance,_

_We ask that you commune with us and move among us,_" they chanted.

"What do you want?" said a familiar voice.

"Never did I think I'd be glad to see you," said Piper to the spirit of Cole that had appeared in the circle of candles.

"I repeat. What do you want?" he said again.

"Does the name Phillipa Halliwell mean anything to you?"said Paige.

"Oh. You've spoken to her. Look, Phoebe, I'd have told you about Phoenix..." started Cole.

"I don't want to hear it Cole but Phoenix does. She's turning evil," said Phoebe, "She killed an innocent. It's Phillipa's idea that you explain to her why you were never in her life."

"She thinks if Phoenix releases her hatred for you, she'll be able to control her demonic side," said Piper, "The side she's been suppressing, the side that is now in control."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" said Cole.

"Just explain why you never saw her when she was growing up," said Phoebe.

"She won't believe me," said Cole, "She's too much like me." The Charmed Ones stared at him.

"What?" he said, "I've been talking to Phillipa. Look, she'll believe me if I have evidence. There's a picture on her bedside table right? All I need is that."

"Ok," said Paige, "Photo!" The photo of Phoenix and her mum was orbed to Paige's hand.

"Just leave it on the table and I'll sort it out. I owe you that," said Cole, "For all the stupid things I've done."

"Ok, now for Wyatt," said Piper. She left the room and went downstairs to get him. Cole looked confused.

"Wyatt is Piper's son. The twice-blessed child," explained Phoebe.

"I thought she was going to have a girl," said Cole.

"So did we but hey a boy is good," said Paige.

"Ok, here we go," said Piper, coming back in with Wyatt. Wyatt took one look at Cole and started crying.

"Hey, calm down, little guy," said Piper, "He can't hurt you. Nasty man is a ghost."

She placed Wyatt on the floor and left the room with her sisters. They closed the door but left a crack to see through.

Meanwhile....

In the Underworld, Phoenix was taking to her role as Source like a duck to water. She smiled evilly as she looked at all the demons at her disposal. Her eyes were no longer the dark brown but were red.

"Well, well," she said, "If I knew being evil was so good, I'd have killed an Innocent a long time ago. However, next on my list is Chad Michaels." She found a particularly tough-looking demon.

"You there," she said, "I want you to scare the Innocent Chad Michaels. Scare but not kill. Got it?"

"Yes, master," said the demon and he shimmered out.

"I'm not taking orders from a little girl," muttered a demon to his friend.

"Who said that?" barked Phoenix. The demon who had spoken was pushed forward.

"You?" she said

"No, master, I didn't say anything," lied the demon, "I swear."

"I don't like it when people swear, it's very rude," said Phoenix. She threw a ball of flames at the demon. He screamed before turning to dust.

"I love power," she said. Something twinged in the back of her brain. There was a child crying. 'Wyatt,' she thought, 'He's alone. This would be the perfect opportunity to get the twice-blessed child onto her side.'

"Ok, everyone just be yourselves," she said, "I'm going after Wyatt Halliwell." She shimmered out and into Halliwell Manor. Wyatt was sat in the attic, crying. He couldn't understand. _Where were mommy and daddy? Why weren't they coming? He didn't like being on his own. Someone was coming. Mommy? Daddy?_ Phoenix shimmered into the attic, clad in a dark robe. _Phoenix! He liked Phoenix. She'd take care of him. _Phoenix smiled evilly as she walked up to him.

"Fi!" he said, in an attempt to say her name. She hadn't noticed Cole; she was too focused on Wyatt. She bent down to pick him up.

"Wyatt," whispered Paige and Wyatt was orbed to her arms. She quickly shut the door.

"Charmed Ones!" snarled Phoenix as Wyatt orbed away. She made for the door.

"Phoenix?" Phoenix whirled around.

"Leo?" she said, "Piper?"

"No," said the voice, "Cole. Cole Turner." Phoenix spotted the circle of candles with Cole stood in the middle of it.

"How? What?" said Phoenix.

"The sisters summoned me here. Phoenix I understand that you're angry," said Cole. Phoenix flung an energy ball at him. It passed straight through him and exploded on the wall.

"You can't hurt me. I'm already dead," he said.

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say," said Phoenix.

"Phoenix, you need to let go of your hatred for your demonic side," said Cole, "You are good Phoenix. It's that hatred that is making you evil. Believe me, being evil causes nothing but pain. I lost your mom and Phoebe because of it."

"You didn't lose anything," said Phoenix, "You didn't know or want me."

"I did know about you," said Cole.

"No! You're lying," shouted Phoenix, clutching the side of her head.

"Believe me, I knew about you!" shouted Cole, "I was there when you were born!"

"No, mum said..." started Phoenix

"Your mom and I thought it would be best if you didn't have a demonic influence in your life," said Cole, "I remember walking into that delivery room and the doctor just put you in my hands! You were so small!" Phoenix looked up at Cole, "I just knew you'd be happier if I wasn't in your life. Your mom said she'd bring you to the States when you were eighteen."

"I don't believe you," said Phoenix, "What proof do you have?" Cole laughed.

"Your mom was right," said Cole, "You won't take people's word for things."

"You've spoken to mum?" said Phoenix, "When?"

"A few days ago. She's here on the other side with me," said Cole, "You want proof? Open the back of that photo frame." Phoenix recognized the picture.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," said Cole. Phoenix opened the back. There was a smaller picture behind the one that showed. It was a picture of Cole. In his arms was a small baby.

"Is that..."she started.

"That was taken the day you were born," said Cole, "See? I did know about you and I loved you. That's why I was never around." Phoenix fell to her knees and began to cry. Cole knew his task was done.

"Am I forgiven for missing out on all those years?" he said. Phoenix nodded. She clutched her head. The demonic side was falling back to the back of her mind. It was under control. Her eyes were going back to their normal colour. She had pushed aside the evil.

"Hey," said Cole, Phoenix looked up at them, "Anytime you need to talk to someone, I'll always have time for you. Just ask the girls how to contact me, ok?"

"Ok, Dad," said Phoenix, it felt great to finally be able to call someone that. Cole disappeared and the candles went out.

"Piper?" said Phoenix, "Phoebe? Paige? Leo?" The attic door opened.

"It's ok, sweetheart. We're here," said Phoebe. Phoenix turned to face them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was an Innocent. I was tricked," said Phoenix.

"Its fine," said Phoebe, giving her a hug, "What's important is that you're good again and on our side."

"Yeah," said Phoenix, wiping away tears.

"Ready to come home?" asked Piper.

"Yes," said Phoenix, "But there is one thing I've got to do." She pulled the hood over her head and shimmered.

"Where'd she go?" said Paige.

Phoenix had shimmered to the Underworld, where all the demons were anticipating her return. She shimmered to where she had stood before.

"Look!" someone shouted, "She's back!" All the demons looked at her.

"Where is Jake?" she demanded. He pushed his way forward.

"What is it, master?" he said, bowing before her.

"I want you to do something for me," she said.

"What is it that you wish for me to do, master?" asked Jake. Phoenix pushed back her hood, revealing that she was no longer evil.

"Die you miserable bastard," she said and flung an energy ball at him. Jake shrieked and disappeared.

"Anyone else wants to try to turn me evil?" she asked. No one stepped forward.

"Well, sorry folks," she said, pulling off her robe (A/n: Don't panic! She had her normal clothes on underneath!), "You're gonna have to find yourselves a new Source." She shimmered back to the Manor.

"Where did you shimmer to?" asked Piper when Phoenix shimmered back to the attic.

"Just had to take care of some unfinished business," she said, "Oh, shit! I just remembered."

"What?" asked Piper.

"I told a demon to go scare Chad Michaels!" she said.

"Scare not kill?" said Paige, "I think someone likes Chad."

"No. I was planning on killing him myself," said Phoenix, "Wonder what the demon did?"

"Come on," said Piper, "It's eleven o'clock. Time for bed."

"Yeah, kicking demon ass is tiring work," said Phoenix. She noticed the picture of her and her dad. It still felt weird to call him that.

"Piper?" she said, picking up the photo.

"Yes?" said Piper.

"Got any frames the right size for this?" she asked, showing her the picture.

"C'mon kid, let's go have a look," said Piper putting her arm around Phoenix's shoulder.

Two weeks later, Phoenix awoke to find it snowing outside. She smiled and looked at her bedside table. Next to her book and clock was the photo of her and her mum. But in the front, centre stage was her picture of her dad. She looked at her other side. A yellow rose lay on the bed with a piece of old paper attached to it. Now where did that come from?

Ok, hands up. Who wants a sequel to explain the rose?


	10. Sequel announcement

Sequel announcement: Hiya, folks, I've uploaded the first chapter of the sequel of Demon Child. It explains the origins of the rose and develops Phoenix's character and powers. Please, please, read it and review it!


End file.
